


保健室

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “就把这当成是一次贿赂吧，”奥兹曼迪亚斯把吉尔伽美什的腿拉得更开，露出他被润滑后的穴口，“余可是好好地准备了一番，你直接就可以操进来。”





	保健室

**Author's Note:**

> 抽奖点梗的作品，拉二闪＋CA闪水仙，为了区分CA闪，故把C闪名字设为旧闪  
> 保健室AU，学生CA闪，保健室老师拉二，不喜勿入。

保健室

 

 

 

他是知道自己的弟弟对那个新来的健康老师的小心思的。

 

年长的那个吉尔伽美什走在通往保健室的路上，他只比自己的弟弟大几秒钟，但没人会把这对双胞胎兄弟认错。哪怕他们甚至共享同一个名字，性格气质也是不尽相同。

 

当弟弟的那个眉眼之间都带着桀骜不驯，哪怕成绩第一，却也是个不折不扣的混世魔王。老师拿他没办法，只能向做哥哥的那个投去求助的眼神。而身为班长同时也是学生会会长的那个，虽然也带着股傲气，却远没有自己弟弟那般张扬——想来也是诸多工作加身，才让他没时间和自家兄弟一起。

 

但这并不代表，基加美修会疏忽自己的弟弟。

 

他总是叫他吉尔，带着一份不易察觉的宠溺。身为双生子，也许只有两个人在一起的时候，他们才是完整的存在。

 

体育课他本想翘掉的。

 

年幼的那个吉尔伽美什自打早上起来就不太对劲，往日里白皙的脸颊有些发红，整个人的气势都减了不少。做哥哥的把额头贴过去，才发现他的笨蛋弟弟已经低烧了。

 

月考将近，学生工作又很繁忙。就在基加美修思考着要不要请一天假来照顾弟弟的时候，床上躺着的吉尔已经掀开被子坐起身。他是有些发烧了不假，但也没到需要叼着温度计在家里躺尸的地步。

 

上午的课，他几乎全是睡过去的。

 

老师几次想说些什么，但都被他的双生哥哥用眼神挡了回去。毕竟谁会刻意为难优等生呢？基加美修的讲课水平甚至不亚于那些老师，他弟弟虽然不听话，成绩却一直很好。

 

但到了下午的体育课，他可就没办法这么睡过去了。

 

基加美修摇醒弟弟，告诉他自己会替他请假。低烧的那只睁着惺忪的红瞳看着他，赶在起床气发作前换了个方向又趴回桌子上。

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯发誓自己这可真的不是故意的。

 

这位新来的健康医生正轻车熟路地朝着二楼的一间教室摸过去，室外有班级正在上体育课。此前他站在窗口看了会儿，几乎是一眼就发现在篮球场上的那个不是他熟悉的那个。

 

而男孩转过脸，用算不上友善的眼神看着奥兹曼迪亚斯。奥兹曼迪亚斯好整以暇地朝他挥挥手，转身朝他们的教室走去。

 

毕竟关爱学生的身心健康，就是他这个健康老师的职责所在不是吗？

 

他正了正金丝框的眼镜，向遇到的女老师点头示意。后者脸色一红，叫奥兹曼迪亚斯微笑起来。学校里的男性老师不多，像他这种深色皮肤的异邦人就更少了。偏偏这个男人生得样貌俊朗，虽然性格、说话方式都有些奇怪，但也算是可以相处。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯倚在高二三班的后门，果不其然看到那个趴在桌子上的金色脑袋。

 

“吉尔伽美什同学，”他走过去摇醒男孩，“身体不舒服吗？”

 

“是哪个杂——是你啊......”

 

赶在起床气彻底发作之前，他认出了奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸。那双金瞳藏着一丝狡黠，健康老师正坐在自己身边。

 

吉尔伽美什环视了下只有他们俩人的教室，后知后觉地想起大家都去上体育课了。他头还晕着，退烧药并没有起到应有的功效。他哥哥也不在，那么个大忙人，竟然扔下自己去上体育课了——大概是真的担心自己会在过劳死之前彻底变秃吧。

 

“这是发烧了吗？”

 

保健老师把自己微凉的手掌贴上男孩的脑门，瞬间的清凉感叫吉尔伽美什舒服地叹了口气。教室里没有别人，他也就正大光明地倚在了奥兹曼迪亚斯身上。

 

“继续放着，不准拿下来。”

 

年长男人轻笑一声，看着靠在他颈窝处的金发男孩。此时的吉尔伽美什还算是个少年，身高也没长到日后的一八二，这么个姿势，倒也是舒服得很。

 

“要不要去保健室躺一会？余给你找个冰袋，还可以帮你请自习课的假。”

 

那双红眸斜睨着他，男孩刻薄地评价道：“你这个滥用职权的中年人。”

 

“什么话？”奥兹曼迪亚斯带他起身，“余这是在行使身为健康老师的权利。还有，余大你不到十岁，中年人未免有点儿过分了吧？而且跟我这个中年人在一起的，可不是你吗？”

 

“啰嗦！”

 

吉尔伽美什面色一红，一时之间却找不到什么反驳的话。大一的时候，他踢足球被卫宫那家伙给铲倒了。穿红球衣的男孩一下子失了锐气，坚持要带吉尔伽美什去医务室。那时候他的哥哥正忙着打入学生会，因此他便随婆婆妈妈的卫宫去了。

 

保健室没人，那个新来的老师不知所踪。

 

吉尔伽美什坐在椅子上等着去找老师的卫宫，无聊地打量着对方主打金色布置的办公桌——什么嘛，看来是个品味还不错的家伙？

 

就在他无聊到要拿起摆在桌子上、背对着他的照片时，男人的声音从背后响起。

 

“同学，乱动老师的东西可不太好哦。”

 

金发的男孩回过头，穿着白大褂、戴着金丝边眼镜的年轻老师正倚在门框处打量着他。两个人都愣了片刻，但吉尔伽美什绝不会说那是什么狗屁一见钟情。但他得承认，打那以后，他跑保健室的次数确实多了起来。

 

 

 

“你先躺一会儿，余去找冰袋。”

 

“你这家伙，别把我当小孩子！”

 

闻言，已经走出几步的奥兹曼迪亚斯折过身，在床头柜里翻找起来。吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，似乎有种不好的预感。

 

“你不说余都忘了，”他走到男孩面前，“来，张嘴。”

 

“才不，你要——唔！”吉尔伽美什瞪大眼睛，“你竟然给我吃糖？！”

 

“这可是你们小孩子的特权，”奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音渐渐远了，想必是在翻箱倒柜找冰袋，“成了社畜以后，才不会有人关心你。”

 

“切。”

 

吉尔伽美什虽然依旧态度恶劣，可心底却有了一丝被关心而涌起的暖流。父亲卢伽尔班达时常在外出差，母亲瑞玛特宁孙则要打理在本地的公司。他是有个哥哥不假，但两人是双生子，他熟悉对方就像是熟悉自己的另一只手。

 

“张嘴。”赶在男孩怒吼前，奥兹曼迪亚斯补上一句，“这次是量体温。”

 

健康老师一手拿着冰袋，一手拿着体温计。见吉尔伽美什乖乖张开嘴，便弯下身子。然而男孩勾起一边嘴角，一把揽住了黑发男人的脖子。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯顺势放下东西坐在床上，扶住男孩的背夺回了亲吻的主动权。

 

吉尔伽美什确实在发烧，甚至开始有点儿鼻塞了。他拍拍年长男人的肩膀，赶在自己被这个吻憋死前结束它。

 

“知道我的体温了吗，医生？”

 

“这很不妙啊，同学。”奥兹曼迪亚斯配合他，“你真的在发烧，最好吃点儿药睡一觉。多喝些水，用酒精擦擦散热。”

 

 _ _这糖味道不错啊，该叫尼托克丽丝多买些__ 。在心底，奥兹曼迪亚斯不合时宜地想着。

 

“那我便准许你为我擦酒精了！”

 

健康医生眨眨眼睛，他虽然跟吉尔伽美什秘密交往有一段时间了，但依旧被这孩子的别扭方式惊得说不出话。这可真是，奥兹曼迪亚斯弯起唇角，可爱到犯规了啊。

 

“那余就尽一下老师的责任吧。”

 

深色皮肤的男人从床上起身，又到房间另一次的柜子里去翻找酒精和棉花。想了想，他又揣了一条对人体无害的软膏。打算返身时，慎重地锁好了房间的门。尽管他和吉尔伽美什所在的位置有白色的拉帘遮挡，但必要的准备工作还是不可缺少的。

 

 

 

“吉尔伽美什呢？”

 

等体育课下课，男生们还要留下来帮老师清理体育器械。因此，等到基加美修赶回来的时候，教室里却偏偏没了他弟弟的身影。吉尔发着烧，哪怕是在平时，也没有老师能让他在体育课期间去办公室帮忙。

 

叫玛修的女孩摇摇头：“吉尔伽美什同学今天是发烧了吧？说不定是去医务室了。”

 

该死，他是知道自己的弟弟对那个新来的健康老师的小心思的。

 

年长的那个吉尔伽美什走在通往保健室的路上，在一个转角处遇见了他们的班长藤丸立香。这是一对兄妹，而基加美修遇上的这个，很不凑巧是妹妹咕哒子。

 

橙发的女孩一手扶着未扎好的头发，一手拦住基加美修。

 

“你要去哪，马上就要上课了，基加美修同学，下节课可是自习，大家都得留在教室里。”

 

“少啰嗦，”基加美修不耐烦道，“我要去医务室找吉尔伽美什。”

 

对待咕哒子，吉尔伽美什兄弟要比对其他人耐心不少。年长者不喜欢看自己的弟弟同那个一上课就只想着中午吃的便当的小丫头混在一起，咕哒子这家伙起码要顺眼一些。但这人不正经起来的时候性格也是有些恶劣，甚至会占源赖光老师的便宜。

 

“诶，跟奥兹曼迪亚斯老师在一起吗？”咕哒子笑得脸都变了形，“那你可得快去啊，基加美修君。”

 

 

 

 

“礼真的包我请假了吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什嘴巴里有体温计，说起话来含糊不清。他倒是不在意翘课，但奥兹曼迪亚斯这副得意洋洋、滥用职权的样子，就让他有些不满。

 

“那是当然，余什么时候骗过你？”奥兹曼迪亚斯把低浓度的酒精倒在盆里，打湿了小手巾，“到时候余会给你开一张请假条的。还有，你还量着体温，最好不要说话。”

 

年轻人从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声，却没再抗议什么。

 

健康医生把手巾拧至半干，拨弄开吉尔伽美什后颈上的碎发，开始擦拭他的颈部。酒精的味道有些刺鼻，但接触到皮肤却是让他感觉凉快不少。吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，看上去像只餍足的金色猫咪。

 

他坐在床边，摆弄着顺从的吉尔伽美什。湿布擦过他的两条手臂，凉意瞬间攀上胳膊。如果说他之前一直在怀疑奥兹曼迪亚斯当健康医生是靠关系，那现在这份猜疑起码少了一些。他任由对方抓住手腕，开始擦拭起温度一直很高的掌心。吉尔伽美什笑起来，反手握住男人的手指，把湿布扣在交叠的手掌之中。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯任他握着，用另一只手抽走了男孩嘴里的温度计。

 

“是低烧呢，吉尔同学。”他甩甩温度计，单手把那东西放在一旁的矮桌上，“继续擦酒精吧，一直抓着余的手，是害怕了吗？放心吧，不会打针的。”

 

“你胡说什么！？”金发男孩一把甩开他，气鼓鼓地将头扭到另一边去。

 

年长者笑起来，慢悠悠地走到病床的另一次，开始擦拭他的另一只手。如果吉尔伽美什再大几岁、或者与他年龄一致，他们之间的相处必然是旗鼓相当的。但现在，奥兹曼迪亚斯可以仗着年龄差和身份大摇大摆地欺负他。

 

吉尔伽美什越是强调别把自己当小孩子，奥兹曼迪亚斯就越忍不住用这点去逗弄他。他们虽然在日本，却都不是什么地地道道的日本人。因此，也便少了年龄带来的罪恶感。

 

“翻过身来，余要开始擦前面了。”

 

吉尔伽美什不太情愿地翻成了平躺的姿势，他没穿上衣和裤子，穿着贴身短裤的下半身藏在奥兹曼迪亚斯给他搭的薄毯底下。

 

“平时很注意锻炼呢，吉尔同学。”

 

健康老师说着，首先开始擦拭起年轻人还不太明显的腹肌。他自己身材极好，加上深色的皮肤，曾经有人恶俗地评价过奥兹曼迪亚斯老师就像是块巧克力一样诱人。他们每次坦诚相对，吉尔伽美什总是忍不住抚摸着他结实分明的腹肌。

 

“哼，我可不像你，”吉尔伽美什嘴硬道，“在办公室里坐出小肚子。”

 

男人装出一副痛心疾首的样子摇摇头：“真是伤老师的心啊，吉尔同学。明明上次摸余摸得还很起劲，这么快就......”

 

他的话没能说完，因为年轻人已经恼羞成怒地坐起身子捂住了他的嘴。那双红色的眼睛因为怒火闪闪发亮，可下一秒愤怒就变成了惊诧。

 

吉尔伽美什一脸不可思议地收回手：“你竟然舔我？！”

 

“余也后悔了，都是酒精的味道。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯说着吐了吐舌头，脸上的神情却是没有一丝后悔之意。吉尔伽美什显然是被年长者的厚脸皮惊到了，气得脸色更红了。健康医生撩开他的额发，把手里的湿毛巾贴了上去。这下子，凉意缓解了时隐时现的头疼，叫吉尔伽美什的气也跟着消了些许。

 

他看着奥兹曼迪亚斯弯腰在抽屉里翻找着什么，哪怕是宽松的白大褂都掩盖不住男人近乎完美的身形。但平心而论，吉尔伽美什觉得自己长大会比对方高。

 

也不用太多，三厘米就好。

 

健康医生翻找着他的听诊器——来保健室看病的多半都是想见他的女学生，可没几个真的得了病——与其说是不知道吉尔伽美什的那些小心思，倒不如说是被自己脑子里冒出来的念头给占满了。

 

“你拿那东西干嘛？”

 

他问年长男人，同时谨慎地眯起眼眸。这可不能怪他，如果说奥兹曼迪亚斯有哪里让他充分意识到他们之间的年龄差，想必就是年长者的花花肠子了。

 

“你的心跳得很快呢，吉尔同学。”奥兹曼迪亚斯把胸件贴上他的身子，“可别是有什么其他问题。”

 

冰凉的听诊头一贴上他的皮肤，吉尔伽美什就被激得打了个哆嗦。他知道奥兹曼迪亚斯这大概又是在有意耍弄他，却不知道男人葫芦里卖的到底是什么药。

 

“喂，你听够了吧！”

 

“嘘，”奥兹曼迪亚斯把手指附在他的嘴唇上，“别吵。”

 

健康老师的耳朵里插着耳件，微微歪着头，似乎是真的在认真看病。吉尔伽美什先是低头看了眼他的指头，随即看向男人，片刻后脸色便有些发红。如果说那群叽叽喳喳的女生有哪点是对的，那便是健康老师真的是全校最帅的教工了。

 

可随着男人的动作，吉尔伽美什意识到事情并没有这么简单。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯拿着听诊器的手，不知不觉中就偏离了应有的位置。听诊头还未被他的皮肤完全捂热，直接贴到乳首上的刺激可不同于其他。吉尔伽美什吸了口气，可男人还不依不饶地围着那小东西打起转来。这还没完，听诊头时重时轻地按压着乳头，叫性经验鲜少、极容易被撩拨的吉尔喘息不稳起来。

 

“你这家伙，够了吧！”

 

他握住健康老师的手，男人嘴角挂着狡黠的笑容，金瞳里满是快活：“心跳得非常快啊，吉尔同学，你确定你没什么其他问题？哎呀，这里也起反应了呢。”

 

“唔！”

 

因为男人猛地将手覆盖著裆的动作，吉尔伽美什剧烈地抖动了一下。年长者一手把听诊器压上吉尔的乳头，另一只手则隔着两层布料揉捏按压起对方的阴茎，嘴里装模作样地说道：“心跳得越来越快了啊，吉尔同学，看来这里有问题吗？”

 

“你......”吉尔伽美什奋力地试图加紧双腿，“你混蛋！”

 

男人轻笑一声，手指沿着底裤的边缘滑了进去，开始逗弄起吉尔伽美什的阴茎。如果说他们之间的年龄差还在哪儿有充分体验，想必就是这面对挑逗的抵抗能力了。

 

吉尔伽美什很快就硬了起来，他皮肤偏白，此刻就连后颈都因情欲泛出了粉红色。奥兹曼迪亚斯把他搂进怀里，轻轻咬着他的耳垂。从背后看去，迦勒底高中的健康老师似乎是在安慰一名身体不适的学生，但哪里有老师会把手伸进学生的裤子里呢？

 

“感觉好些了吗？”

 

“闭嘴。”吉尔伽美什把脸压在他肩窝里，“快做。”

 

“真是不会体恤老师的辛苦啊。”奥兹曼迪亚斯摇摇头，两只手合力脱下了吉尔伽美什的底裤——他曾经这么干过一次，让他射在自己的内裤里什么的，然后年轻人差点和他拼命。

 

啊，奥兹曼迪亚斯有些感慨，要是有跳蛋就好了。

 

他把吉尔伽美什推倒在床上，看着那一头金发散在白色的枕头上。吉尔伽美什虽比他小，却已经充分意识到自己的优势。他勾起一边嘴角，红眸里全然是得意的戏谑之意：“怎么了，奥兹？看呆了吗？”

 

所以说，奥兹曼迪亚斯跟他搞在一起是有理由的。

 

健康老师俯下身去和他接吻，另一只手还不忘套弄年轻人的阴茎。吉尔伽美什在他嘴里难耐地呻吟着，忍不住往他的拳头里挺腰。如果说迦勒底高中有什么和别的学校不同，那就是他们这些令女生发狂的男生，大多数都令人匪夷所思地保持着单身。就连看上去最不良的坂田金时，实际上都害羞到看见性感的女生连话都说不出来。他还看见过好几次，卫宫收到的巧克力都进了库丘林的肚子里，后者一边面无愧色地吃着，一边还评价着没有对方亲手做得好吃。

 

至于看上去和金时几乎同样不良——也许在某种程度上还要更加不良——的吉尔伽美什，在遇到奥兹曼迪亚斯之前却是个处男。

 

男人的舌头擦着他敏感的上颚，手指也加快了撸动的频率。在指甲抠刮过玲口后，吉尔伽美什发出一声难耐的呻吟，在年长男人的手里射了出来。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯放开他，看着对方脱力地躺在床上。吉尔伽美什刚射过一次精，整个人看上去柔软又情色，情潮带来的粉红色几乎遍布全身。往日里慑人的红眸眯了起来，他看向奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼神，叫男人感觉喉咙发干。

 

他的手指上还沾着略微稀薄的精液，奥兹曼迪亚斯就地取材，把这当起了润滑。

 

吉尔伽美什的身体正呈放松状态，几乎没什么阻力，健康医生就捅进去了第一根手指。年轻人紧致的甬道包裹着他，吉尔伽美什笑起来，挑逗一般地主动将腿张得更开。

 

见此，奥兹曼迪亚斯只觉得下腹一热，血液迅速朝着某个器官涌了过去。这可太糟糕了，保健老师端着成年人所剩无几的自制力抽出手指，直接拿出了口袋里的软膏挤在手指上——这东西做润滑要比精液来得有用。

 

他把膏体均匀地涂在内壁，很快体温就把一切都变得黏糊糊的。奥兹曼迪亚斯插进去两根手指，待他能完全适应后又插进去了第三根。

 

吉尔伽美什的阴茎又抬了头，健康老师故意刺激着他的前列腺。

 

断断续续的撩人呻吟回响在保健室内，奥兹曼迪亚斯抽出手指，感觉自己几乎硬得发疼。吉尔伽美什已经为他完全做好了准备，无论他们做过多少次，男人都忍不住感慨他在这时候究竟有多令人心动。

 

“我就知道你这家伙不怀好意。”

 

一道冷清的声音骤然响起，未等两人反应过来，隔离的白帘就被人唰地拉开。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什错愕地看着基加美修，后者脸上的表情同样精彩纷呈。他倒是知道他俩的关系，但知道和亲眼看见又是另外一回事了。

 

他和吉尔伽美什朝夕相处，甚至有很长一段时间都共享同一床被子。他几乎见过所有的吉尔伽美什，但唯独这个，唯独这个被情欲折磨、却也同样折磨着别人的吉尔伽美什。饶是少年老成如基加美修，此刻也是呆在原地。

 

而向来追求愉悦的吉尔伽美什，在哥哥面前也罕见地害羞了起来。他立马坐起身子缩进薄毯里，求助般地看向奥兹曼迪亚斯。

 

“这是学生会长的福利吗，竟然有保健室的钥匙？”

 

“哼，”基加美修抱起手臂，“毕竟谁知道老师们会在锁起来的办公室里干什么呢？”

 

健康老师说着，走到了吉尔伽美什身后坐在床上。他把无视年轻人微弱的挣扎，把吉尔伽美什抱在怀里。但也并非是常规的圈住他，而是将手伸到他的膝弯之下，把年轻人拉成双腿大开、一览无余的姿态。

 

“喂！你干什么？！”

 

吉尔伽美什挣扎起来，就连基加美修都被健康老师的举动吓了一跳。做弟弟的那个又羞又耻，不光是因为此刻的情景，更是因为那人是他的双生哥哥。他脸红得更厉害了，可阴茎却在挣扎之中再度抬起头来。

 

“就把这当成是一次贿赂吧，”奥兹曼迪亚斯把吉尔伽美什的腿拉得更开，露出他被润滑后的穴口，“余可是好好地准备了一番，你直接就可以操进来。”

 

基加美修的脸几乎和吉尔伽美什一样红了，他不可置信地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，随后又转而去看自己的弟弟。吉尔伽美什咬着下唇并没有和他对视，但高高翘起的阴茎似乎已经出卖了主人。他们是双生子，从出生起就有着难以解释的羁绊，也许当他们俩在一起时，两个人才都是完整的。

 

兄弟俩中年长的那个迟疑了一会儿，最终缓缓地爬上了床。但他先是凑上前去，试图亲吻弟弟的嘴唇。吉尔伽美什别扭了一阵，但还是转过头来。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得有些头晕目眩，虽然他确实知道兄弟俩的关系要复杂一些，但双子在他面前接吻的场景还是有些超现实。

 

不过这个吻，确实让紧绷着身体的吉尔伽美什放松了下来。奥兹曼迪亚斯歪了歪头，示意他桌子上那管可以用来润滑的软膏。基加美修瞪了他一眼，似乎是在责备男人的多事。健康医生饶有兴趣地看着他脱衣服，做哥哥的和弟弟几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，只是也许因为学生会工作繁忙，腹部的线条没有弟弟的那般利落。

 

“你就没有什么别的润滑吗？”

 

基加美修抱怨着，把软膏先是挤到手上，再抹到柱身上。健康老师咂咂嘴：“余这可是保健室，同学，不是什么情趣用品店。”

 

学生会长没好气地哼了一声，润滑完毕后还摸了摸弟弟的穴口。看他的动作，可跟吉尔伽美什这个小处男不太一样。这整个过程中，吉尔伽美什还未发出什么声音。像是安抚一样，奥兹曼迪亚斯亲吻他的耳尖。

 

他按住吉尔伽美什的腿根，这时候看上去倒是有些惊慌了：“我要进去了，吉尔。”

 

年幼的那个只是点了点头，奥兹曼迪亚斯乍乍舌，这要是换成他，吉尔伽美什一定已经大骂他啰嗦、蠢货，说不定还得在他肩头踹上两脚。

 

基加美修扶着自己的阴茎，托奥兹曼迪亚斯好好润滑的福，几乎没遇到什么阻力就插了进去。吉尔伽美什发出一阵绵长的呻吟，异物入侵感让他本能地绷起了身子。身后的男人伸手揉弄起他的乳头，随即含住了他的耳垂。

 

他跟奥兹曼迪亚斯做过不少次，敏感点早就被对方知道的一清二楚。这么几番撩拨下来，吉尔伽美什没过多久就软下了身子。

 

弟弟的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，基加美修不得不插在里面停一会儿才能抑制住射精的冲动。这不一样，他在吉尔伽美什的身体里，是吉尔伽美什，而不是其他人。光是想到这一点，基加美修就几乎无法抑制住自己。

 

他开始浅浅地抽插起来，随后逐渐加深。但他抽插得并不快，这让在吉尔伽美什身后忍耐的奥兹曼迪亚斯过得有些辛苦。吉尔伽美什呻吟着，但比平时也克制很多。

 

等到逐渐掌握了节奏，基加美修便自己握住了弟弟的膝弯。年幼的那个把手臂搭在哥哥脖子上，最后转而搂紧他。这份愉悦是截然不同的，他们熟悉对方就像是熟悉自己。奥兹曼迪亚斯解开裤子，没忍住先用手给自己来了一发。毕竟，谁能抗拒得了眼前的景象呢？

 

约莫几分钟后，他听见基加美修的喘息变得越来越沉重了。他抱着吉尔伽美什做出最后的冲刺，随即射了进去。对一个处男来讲，基加美修已经相当不错了。

 

他们互相抱了一会儿平稳呼吸后，基加美修就从吉尔伽美什的体内退了出来。男人立马接替了他的位置，面对面将吉尔伽美什抱进自己怀里。基加美修瞪了他一眼，却没有阻止他的行为。因为有了先前精液的润滑，他没费什么力气就插了进去。吉尔伽美什坐在他腿上，阴茎要比平时捅得更深。

 

年轻人向后仰起脖子，按住健康老师的肩膀似乎想要逃走。但奥兹按住他的腰，让吉尔伽美什无处可躲。他向后靠在床头上，象征性地挺了挺腰。吉尔伽美什明白他的意图，瞪了他一眼后便自己动了起来。

 

可他今天本来就发着烧，之前又跟基加美修做过一次，只动了几下便没了力气。奥兹曼迪亚斯时不时挺腰，让自己的阴茎戳到他的前列腺上，让年轻人呻吟出声，就连眼泪都被逼了出来。吉尔伽美什骑在男人身上看着他，叫健康老师忍不住举手投降：“好吧，看在你是病号的份上，就由余来为你服务吧。”

 

话音刚落，奥兹曼迪亚斯就挺起腰来。吉尔伽美什只觉得自己像是暴风雨之中的小船，被海浪顶得上下起伏。年龄差带来的耐力和体力在此刻便体现了出来，奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰身仿佛不知疲惫，阴茎头部滑过前列腺时他忍不住呻吟出声、蜷起脚尖。

 

一旁的基加美修感觉自己刚射过不久的阴茎再次硬了起来，他凑上去同弟弟接吻，套弄起他的阴茎。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯调整了一下姿势，伸手握住年轻人的腰肢。吉尔伽美什的呻吟从他和基加美修的嘴里泄出来，带着勾人的情欲和软糯的鼻音。

 

阴茎再次擦过敏感点的时候，吉尔伽美什在基加美修的手里释放出来，骤然夹紧的甬道险些让奥兹曼迪亚斯也缴械投降。他最后扶着吉尔伽美什的腰冲刺了十几下，旋即射了出来。吉尔伽美什的指甲在男人的背肌上留下几道印记，一旁的基加美修也跟着射了出来。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯把人抱到旁边那张干净的床上，吉尔伽美什很快就闭上了眼睛。

 

“他还好吗？”

 

基加美修正清洁着自己，打算穿上衣服。奥兹曼迪亚斯系好裤子，转身拿来湿巾为吉尔伽美什擦拭身体。他摸摸吉尔的脑门，摇摇头：“还是有点儿发烧，余一会儿给他吃点儿药。”

 

见基加美修还站在那里，健康老师费解地问：“你不回去上课吗？”

 

“我翘了自习课，现在不是学生会的活动时间，”基加美修看上去有些不自然。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯明白了他的意思：“余会给你们俩开假条的，放心吧。”

 

“你这个滥用职权的中年人！”

 

 

 

 

 

                                                           ——END——

 

 


End file.
